Unsung Hero
by EzraDavencroft
Summary: Revamped. An article in the paper stirs up the past for Severus Snape.


Unsung Hero

Rating: PG-13 for boy kissing

Warnings: M-Preg, the entire story is laid out through newspaper articles and letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unsung Hero**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Many witches and wizards who fought in the war against You-Know-Who have been given medals, book deals, even marriage proposals. But what of the heroes the general public has never heard of? I, Rita Skeeter, have been fortunate enough to find a hero whose amazing story has slipped through the cracks; his name is Severus Snape._

_Professor Severus Snape, while noted in several reference books as the youngest person to achieve Mastery in potions, has had little recognition for his work in both of the wars against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Professor Snape, according to many Aurors and soldiers in the war, was instrumental in bringing down The Dark Lord. _

_Auror and Wizard's Chess champ Ronald Weasley said of his former teacher: 'His class was one of the toughest at Hogwarts, so a lot of the kids had a problem with him. I thought he was unfair in his grading and too hard on some of us until the war started full force and I realized that he had just been trying to prepare us for what was coming. I worked by his side during the war, and he saved my life more times than I would care to say.' At this, Auror Weasley's eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, and he seemed miles away. 'One of my best friends died in his arms when she took a Dolor Neco on the other side of the field from me. I ran across the field, but I was too late. I don't know what he said to her but even though she must have been in a lot of pain, Mione died with a smile on her face.' Auror Weasley came back to himself and took a few deep breaths before making one last statement. 'He's a good man, Professor Snape, and it's about time he got the recognition he deserves." _

_The young woman Auror Weasley referred to was Hermione Granger, also a former student of Professor Snape, and a close friend of both Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry Potter was of course the Boy Who Lived, and has not been seen since the war. Sources say that Potter and Snape were close during the war, but as neither man was available to comment, this is merely speculation._

_Snape saved many lives during the war, including the lives of several children. One night Snape accompanied Potter to an orphanage which was being attacked by Death Eaters. There was only one casualty, a child with a pre-existing heart condition who perished from heart failure before Potter and Snape arrived._

_This is just one example of Snape's activities during the war. Before his cover was compromised, he was a spy for the light and passed invaluable information on to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix until, upon the man's orders, Snape killed Dumbledore. Although the Order of the Phoenix didn't know about the orders, and had even put out a reward for anyone who had information about Snape's whereabouts, the man continued to pass on information using a codename. Snape (shown above) and Potter were assignment partners in the war after the Dark Lord found out the Snape was spying and Snape returned full-time to the side of the light. Snape and Potter shared living spaces and possessions. This could be the reason many people we've spoken with have claimed they were very close. _

_After the war, new Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagal offered Snape his old job teaching Potions, and Snape accepted. Present day, Professor Snape can be found in that same classroom where he first met an eleven-year-old Harry Potter. Nobody we interviewed said that they could have predicted Potter and Snape's friendship, though there is no doubt that they were good friends._

'_Harry was always complaining about Snape's attitude or clothing or choice of reading material, or any number of other things, but he always spoke of Professor Snape with a fondness in his voice and a look on his face as if he were trying not to grin,' Says Luna Weasley, one of Potter's most trusted friends during the war, and wife of Potter's best friend, Auror Ronald Weasley. 'I believe they were close, yes, or at least that Harry felt comfortable enough with Snape to let his masks slip. I think there are few people who can say they knew Harry Potter as well as Professor Snape did. One of my children was named after Harry, but I still wonder sometimes if I ever really knew him.' For all their arguing, Potter and Snape seem to have one thing in common; much of their lives are still a mystery._

**Dear Professor Snape,**

**I am contacting you because I read the article about you in the Prophet and I felt the need to ask you something.**

**I suppose first I should explain something, you see I never knew my parents. My uncle and aunt took me in after my dad disappeared, but they never told me anything about my mother. Two months ago, I found evidence that my dad, whose name my uncle refuses to tell me, was the person who gave birth to me. I was the result of a magical pregnancy, and I have two fathers. **

**When I saw your picture in the paper, it struck me how alike we look, and I need to ask: Did you have an affair with a man during the war? My dad never told my other father about me because he was afraid the other man would want to get rid of me. My other father had no idea my dad was pregnant.**

**I have enclosed a picture of myself so maybe if you are my father; you can tell me who else I look like. Please reply, I need answers about my past.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lillian Weasley**

Ms. Weasley,

Sometimes the past is better left buried. You do bear a striking resemblance to me; however I assure you I cannot be your father. I believe the only man I have been with that looks like you died a long time ago. I wish you luck in your investigation into your past, and I suggest that you ask your aunt and uncle about your parents again, as they may have been keeping that information from you until you were older.

Professor Severus Snape

**Dear Professor Snape,**

**I thought I would write you to let you know that Uncle Ron finally told me who my father was. You knew my father; you fought with him in the war. Aunt Luna gave me a stack of letters he sent to them during the war, and he spoke very highly of you. I am enclosing a picture of my father holding me as a baby.**

**Sincerely, **

**Lillian Potter**

Dear Lillian,

I have some pictures of your father and some letters he wrote. I thought you would like to have them. I also have something I know he would like you to have. Could I possibly visit you to share these things with you? Harry would have wanted me to tell you about him, as he never knew his parents. Please reply with a time and date that would work for you.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

**Dear Severus,**

**Thank you again for all the information about dad, and thanks so much for the Potter ring. I had no idea dad had left things for me in case anything bad happened to him. I almost feel like I know him now, although I am sure there is much more I have yet to learn about him. **

**Uncle Ron has been telling me about dad as well, and he has invited Dean and Seamus Finnigan-Thomas for dinner this weekend. I understand they were dad's room mates when he was in school. **

**Uncle Neville and Aunt Ginny are still in America. Uncle Neville sent me a postcard from New Mexico. It's a picture of some interesting looking cliff dwellings. He said they will be home in a week or so.**

**I got my Hogwarts letter this morning. I hope I'll get Gryffindor or Slytherin. If I get Slytherin you will be my head of house, and that would be nice. I asked Uncle Ron if he would be disappointed if I am not sorted into Gryffindor and he said he'd love me no matter what house I get sorted into, and he said dad would have done the same. **

**I am looking forward to your class. I've already read through my potions text, and I can already tell it will be one of my favorite subjects.**

**I hope to talk to you again soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lillian**

Dear Lillian,

I am glad that Ronald has finally decided you have the right to know about Harry. He would have wanted it that way. Indeed, Harry left quite a few things for me to give to certain friends and the like, some things he left notes with. The notes all said the same thing: When the time comes. I had no idea what to do with these things, but now I know he wanted you to have them. I could do the thrifty thing and give them to you as birthday and Christmas presents, but that would be me giving a gift that Harry bought. I know he would want you to have your grandfather's invisibility cloak, and once you learn to fly I can give you his broom. Most of all I think he would want you to be safe, and not seek out trouble.

Please tell the Finnigan-Thomas' I said hello, and next time you see Ginevra, please ask if she still takes potions for her headaches. If so, I would be glad to brew them for her as some on the market today is contaminated and has unpleasant side effects.

I look forward to having a student in my class who has an attention span of more than three minutes; however you should not focus solely on potions. The other subjects are interesting as well. Your father rather liked Defense against the Dark Arts and flying, your grandmother Lily was brilliant in Charms, and your grandfather James liked Transfiguration. Your grandfather and his friends were animagi.

I am sure you will be happy in any house, and I know Harry would be happy for you no matter which house you are sorted into. I would be pleased if you are in Slytherin, because we would have more time to talk, but I will not be disappointed should you end up elsewhere.

Sincerely,

Severus

_**My Dear Severus,**_

_**If you are reading this letter, it must mean I am not around to tell you this in person. I am writing this letter just a few days after the final battle. I have just given birth to a beautiful little girl. I hid my pregnancy with charms because I was scared. I was scared of what the Death Eaters and Voldemort would do if they found out I was pregnant and scared of what you would say. I must have dreamed a million dreams in which you left me, or put our child up for adoption. Logically, I know you would do neither, but I can't help feeling this way. **_

_**I will set this letter to be sent when our little Lillian is old enough to begin Hogwarts. I am not sure of what will happen in the immediate future, so I have left orders to have Lillian live with the Weasleys until you figure out that she is your daughter, or until you get this letter. If Ron is not around anymore, she will be with Ginny; if Ginny is gone she will then go to George, and as a very last resort, to Percy. In the event that all the Weasleys are dead or missing, Lillian will go to one of their significant others, and will probably end up with Oliver Wood.**_

_**All of the items I left with you marked 'When the time comes' should go to Lillian. The key I've enclosed goes to a Gringotts account I have set up for Lillian and you, should you want or need anything. Please don't be offended by that last part, Love, I know how the Ministry works. If they seize your funds or assets, there should be enough in the vault to let you and Lillian live very comfortably. **_

_**I love you so much Severus, and I love our daughter. Please take care of her. Nobody knows that you are her father but you and I. If you choose not to tell her, then please just look out for her and tell her anything about me that she asks. I know what it feels like to have things kept from you, and it is worse when all you want is to know your parents. I wish I had not run away from you, and we could raise her together, but it must not be what fate had planned.**_

_**I love you Sweetheart, stay strong.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Dear Lillian,

I have received a letter that Harry left for me, and I think we need to talk.

Sincerely,

Severus

Christmas break of that year:

**Dear Dad,**

**I am having fun at Uncle Ron's, Uncle Percy and Uncle Oliver keep 'accidentally' catching each other under the mistletoe that Uncle George put up. Aunt Luna made her famous triple chocolate cookies, and Uncle Ron let me look in his pensieve at his and dad's first Christmas together.**

**I just wish you were here. Aunt Ginny says you work too hard. Won't you please consider coming for dinner?**

**Love,**

**Lillian**

_**Dear Sev,**_

_**I bet you thought I was dead. I am in London, but I don't know where exactly. An old friend of yours is gaurding me, but it seems she's grown careless. Please follow the owl back to me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Dear Lillian,

Not only am I coming to dinner, but I am bringing a surprise for you.

I love you,

Dad

From The Daily Prophet:

_The Potter-Snape wedding last weekend was a quiet affair, with only close friends and family attending. _

_As __The Daily Prophet__ reported last month, Harry Potter, now Potter-Snape, was rescued by his new husband from a London warehouse were he was being held by a still-loyal Death Eater. Bellatrix LeStrange, driven mad by the death of her master, captured Mr. Potter-Snape shortly after the end of the war. LeStrange kept Potter-Snape in a magical coma until three months ago. In a press release last month, Potter-Snape told the full story of how he was kept in a small locked room for two months until he managed to write a letter to now husband, Severus Snape. Potter-Snape wrote the letter with a quill and parchment LeStrange had left in his room. He says that she had been writing notes to herself every day that he was trapped. He managed to send the letter with an owl he tempted to a small hole in the wall using a rat he caught in his cell. Luckily, the owl happened to be a post owl out for a hunt. Mr. Potter-Snape instructed the owl to lead Professor Snape back to the werehouse. According to the owl's owner, Professor Snape is so grateful that he has bought the owl a lifetime supply of owl treats._

_The above picture is of the happy grooms flying off to their honeymoon which, sources say, will be in Mexico. Of course, the location of the honeymoon could just be speculation…_

**The End**


End file.
